This project builds upon an ongoing investigation funded by a private foundation. Research data pertaining to the efficacy and cost of treatment services for alcohol-and-drug-involved adolescents have been collected as part of a process evaluation of Youth Evaluation Services, an assessment and case management program operating in Connecticut's greater Bridgeport area. Funds are requested to analyze the existing database. In combination with the results of a comprehensive diagnostic baseline evaluation, parent interviews, and record reviews, data collected from 300 adolescents at program intake and a follow-up will be used to address four specific aims: 1. To assess the effects of treatment setting and intensity on client outcomes six months following intake assessment. Of particular interest will be comparisons between clients receiving inpatient, outpatient, or no conventional treatment, statistically controlling for intake severity and other client characteristics related to outcome. 2. To determine the predictors of treatment outcomes, service utilization, and service costs. The predictive utility of demographic characteristics, type of insurance coverage, problem severity, and concomitant psychosocial problems will be explored using logistic and linear multiple regression techniques. 3. To examine the effects of case management of service utilization, cost, and outcomes. Case management coordinates services, monitors client recovery, and attempts to contain treatment costs. The proposed study will examine the effects of case management activities on treatment utilization, efficacy, and costs.